As a hole transporting material for use in a light emitting device, for example, a polymer compound comprising the following constituent unit derived from an arylamine and the following constituent unit derived from a fluorene having benzocyclobutane structures (Patent document 1):
and a polymer compound comprising the following constituent unit derived from an arylamine and the following constituent unit derived from an arylamine having a benzocyclobutane structure (Patent document 2):
are under consideration.